Future Unknown
Future Unknown is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Time Force. Synopsis When Frax unlocks the infamous X-Vault, he unleashes his own dangerous mutant on the city. Katie has doubts about fighting for a world that is not her own, but she eventually gets over it, and the Rangers defeat the new mutant menace by combining the Time Shadow and the Time Force Megazord into the Shadow Force Megazord. Plot At the Cyro Prison, Ransik furiously scolds Frax for sending a robot to attack the city and blasts him. However, this leads to Frax finding the key to a place called the X-Vault, the place where the most dangerous mutants are kept. After finding the X-Vault and unlocking it with the key, Frax takes a mutant from inside the X-Vault. In the clock tower, Katie is looking at a picture of her family and telling the picture how much she can't wait to see them and how much she misses them. Trip walks up with a glass of milk for Katie, and notices that Katie is looking at the picture of her family. Katie tells Trip that sometimes her family is the only thing that keeps her going. Although the Raimei tank failed, Circuit is impressed by it. Jen thinks that maybe some other technology can help them and has Circuit research. Circuit comes up with no information on the Raimei tank. Because Ransik has come back, the Raimei tank was invented. Trip realizes that their future might be altered. Katie freaks out realizing that her family and friends may not even exist anymore. Wes tries to cheer up Katie, by asking her if it is so bad here in 2001. Katie tells him that it's nice here, but it's Wes' home, not hers. At the Cyro Prison, Frax reanimates the mutant from the X-Vault, Vexicon, and has him attack the city. Later, Circuit tells them there is a mutant attack. Wes, Lucas, and Jen immediately go running out of the clock tower. Trip follows, and then realizes Katie is still sitting. Trip tells Katie, who is still upset, that they need to go. Reluctantly, Katie joins Trip and they leave as well. The Rangers battle Vexicon, but Vexicon is very powerful and the Rangers have a difficult time in the battle. Soon they are demorphed. Jen, Trip, Lucas, and Wes get ready to go after Vexicon again. Katie tells them she is not going. Trip, Lucas, Jen, and Wes are bewildered by Katie's decision. Katie tells them that she will fight, if they can guarantee that her family and friends will still be in the future, she will fight, if they can guarantee that she will make it home. Lucas, Jen, Wes, and Trip lowered their eyes and cannot guarantee her anything. In the distance comes the sound of people in trouble. Lucas tells them that he doesn't know what will happen in the future, but he knows that people are in trouble now. Lucas morphs into the Blue Ranger and takes off. Jen steps forward and tells them that she promised Alex that she would bring in Ransik, and she plans on keeping that promise. Jen morphs into the Pink Ranger and takes off running. Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger battle Vexicon. Trip tells Katie that it feels like the right thing to do and he morphs into the Green Ranger and takes off running. Wes looks at Katie's picture and tells her that she has the most reason to fight. Wes hands Katie the photo and takes off running, morphing into the Red Ranger. Red Ranger joins Green Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Blue Ranger in their battle against Vexicon. Katie looks at the photo and realizes that Wes is right, she has more reason than anyone to fight. Katie screams what is wrong and then realizes that she is afraid that she will never make it back and see her family. Katie then realizes the only way to win, is to not give up. Yellow Ranger joins the rest of the Rangers in their battle against Vexicon. Yellow Ranger promises the rest of the Rangers that she will never let them down again. The Rangers battle against Vexicon. Vexicon grows large and Circuit sends the Time Flyers. The Rangers form their zord and the battle continues to be difficult. Mystery man gets the Time Shadow ready and sends it to the aid of the Rangers. Even with the Time Shadow's help, the Rangers are unable to defeat Vexicon. Circuit contacts the Rangers and tells them they can combine the two zords for more power. The Rangers combine the Time Force Megazord and the Time Shadow Megazord. With the more powerful zord, the Rangers defeat and contain Vexicon. The Rangers are thrown from their zord, as the Time Flyers and Time Shadow fly back to the future. The Rangers have demorphed. Trip asks Katie if she thinks they will ever return. Katie reassures him that they will. Katie faces her friends and tells them as long as they fight together, they will make it home. At the Cyro Prison, Ransik learns Frax sent Vexicon to attack the city. However, this time Ransik commends him, as Vexicon almost destroyed the rangers. When Frax is out of Ransik's sight, he boasts to himself about how he now has the mutants of the X-Vault under his command. In the clock tower, Lucas, Trip, Wes, Jen, and even Circuit, prepare to sit down and eat. Katie stands at the head of the table and tells them that she knows one day they will make it back. But until then, this is her home and they are her family. Everyone raises their glass in a toast and Katie smiles. Primary Cast *Jason Faunt as Alex/Wesley Collins *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Eddie Frierson as Frax *Neil Kaplan as Gluto Minor Cast *Brianne Sidall as Circuit *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins (credit only) *Richard Epcar as Vexicon *Rebecca Forstadt as Computer Voice *James Ent as Cook (uncredited) Quotes Katie: He's right! I've got more reason to fight than anyone! SO WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! I'm afraid I'll never get to go home. I can't give up! The only chance I have is to fight!" Errors *Circuit stated he had no information on the Raimei as it was built due to Ransik's time travel, however it was previously stated that the Raimei had been under development for twenty years. ** It may be that in the original timeline the tank was left in development because Mr Collins never had a reason to finish it, but the presence of the mutants gave him the necessary incentive to finish the job. Trivia *For post 9/11, the shots of Vexicon Blasting a helicopter, which then crashes into a building was cut. The post 9/11 version is on Netflix and iTunes as well as the DVD release. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Time Force